Like You
by TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: What happens when Sidorio visits the grave of his lost love on her birthday? Songfic for Evanescence's song Like You.


Like You

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vampirates I would've killed Johnny a long time ago.

The church was dark and silent. The only thing that lit the one room building was the moonlight that filtered in through the stain-glass windows. The double doors suddenly creaked open and a cloaked figure walked inside. The figure walked down the aisle and out the back door, into the graveyard.

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

The figure walked through the rows of graves, not stopping to read any of them. The figure got to one and then stopped.

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

The figure pulled back their hood. Under the hood was a man. The man was tall, thin, and very pale. He had black slightly wavy hair down to his shoulders and obsidian eyes even darker than his hair. He knelt down and kissed the name on the grave, his lips trickling red from taking blood before coming here. "Happy Birthday Sally." Quintus Antonious Sidorio whispered.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

He pulled a bouquet of pure white roses from his cloak and rests them on the grave of Sally Tempest. God, he hated that name! Tempest. That Dexter Tempest had stolen her from him before he ever had the chance to tell her his true feelings for her. He wished he had told her. It was one of his many regrets in his undead life. If he had told her than she would be alive right now and maybe even be Sally Sidorio. "Sally Sidorio." he said it aloud. Even now, the name sounded just as beautiful as Sally herself had been. He would never forget how beautiful she looked on her first Feast Night. She had come out in a primrose yellow dress, her auburn hair put up with combs and other little things. Her emerald green eyes had showed how nervous and excited she had been.

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

He remembered what he had said to her when he first saw her sitting across from him at the long dining table set on the deck of the Nocturne. "So, you're my new donor! Funny little thing, aren't you?" he repeated the words from memory and chuckled. The wind blew the trees. Sidorio could hear a bat flying low above his head. He held out a hand and the bat landed on it. He clenched his hand around the bat and bit it on the thorax. The bat's blood trickled into his mouth and he knew his bloodlust had temporarily subsided. Sidorio dropped the bat's corpse. He then put his head in his hands and cried. Anyone who knew him might have laughed at the sight. Sidorio, the self-proclaimed King of the Vampirates, crying. All Sidorio wanted was to see her again, to be with her once more. He suddenly had an idea. A way he could be with his beloved Sally once more. He reached into his pocket and took out a sword. The sword was one he had stolen when the pirate crew his own son, Connor Tempest was on and attacked the woman he was now married to, Lady Lola Elizabeth Mercy Lockwood Sidorio. Sidorio loved Lola but that love could never compete with his love for his darling deceased Sally. The sword was the only weapon that could kill vampires. It was made of silver and painted with a mixture of aconite and hawthorn. If it pierced him deep enough, he would die. Sidorio would then be reunited with Sally once more.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Sidorio turned the sword towards him and aimed it at his chest, directly at his heart. He didn't have any second thoughts about this. He would be with her again and that's all that mattered. Sidorio shut his eyes and only thought of her face, the face of an angel, as he plunged the sword into his heart.

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

Sidorio lie back onto the earth in front of Sally's grave, gasping in pain. He saw the blood spurt from his chest as his vision started to blur so he shut his eyes. He felt the pain that ran through his body start to fade. He knew he would see Sally again soon.

_I long to be like you, love,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

Sidorio heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and with summoned up enough strength to sit up. He gasped at what he saw. He would swear by his sword that Sally was kneeling in front of him, smiling that smile he loved and missed so much.

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

"Sally?" Sidorio asked in a raspy whisper. Sally nodded. "We'll be together again soon." He told her. Sidorio then put his hand on Sally's head, cradling it gently. He then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I always wanted to do that." He chuckled. Sidorio then leaned back and shut his eyes and took what would be his last, dying breath. He was ready to die, he was ready to once again be with Sally, but this time he would be with her forever.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you. _

A/N: I actually wrote this for a school assignment. The assignment was to right a story for Halloween. How do you think I did for my first spooky story? Please click the button under this author's note that starts with an R!


End file.
